


Worship

by MysticKitten42



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Worship, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sectumsempra Scars (Harry Potter), curse scars, scar kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticKitten42/pseuds/MysticKitten42
Summary: ~ A journey from hate to love ~It became a regular occurrence. They pushed buttons, rubbed at old wounds — anything to provoke. They’d lash at each other and fall into a vicious embrace.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807192
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the September 2020 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge. Prompt: Journey, 325 words.

The first time he wasn’t sure whether to hex or hit the sanctimonious git.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he’d snarled, not actually surprised to find Potter in Auror training.

Instead, after a heated and angry duel, he smashed their lips together, too hard to mean anything but hate. Their noses collided and copper flooded his mouth.

Harry Apparated them straight to his bedroom, punching through layers of Ministry wards. Always a showoff; his raw power highly erotic. Not that Draco would admit it.

“Potter, have you no manners? You can’t just Apparate to your bedroom.”

“I just did.”

They tumbled into bed, sticky with sweat, where they tussled and fucked, still mostly clothed. He left immediately after.

It became a regular occurrence. They pushed buttons, rubbed at old wounds — anything to provoke. They’d lash at each other and fall into a vicious embrace. 

The first time Harry saw his Sectumsempra scars he got all quiet. Draco huffed and pulled Harry inside him roughly. He winced, not fully prepared, but pain was better than pity. Harry growled and thrust violently as they grabbed, bruised, then spilled forcefully. 

Now Harry treats them with reverence. He licks the raised edges, worships each line. Draco suspects it’s a turn-on. The hard cock jutting into his thigh suggests he’s right.

He pays equal attention to the Dark Mark, hidden amongst narcissus, violets and asters. Harry kisses each flower, runs his tongue along the skull and snake that poke dangerously through.

Draco presses open-mouthed kisses to Harry’s scars as well: the lightning bolt, faded with age; the persistent angry red oval above his heart; the back of his hand. _I must not tell lies._ Draco thinks of all the lies he’s told himself.

He doesn’t know how or when it happened. Somehow they went from fast, furious, frenzied fucking to _this_. Whatever _this_ is. He looks into emerald eyes.

_I love you_ , they say.

_I love you too._


End file.
